My Fine Line
by Quaxo
Summary: She'd always swore she'd never wind up like her mother – so dumpy and unattractive that daddy was forced to go out looking for other women to satisfy his needs.


There is nothing more that they can do for her –

Too many scars in her breasts to do another implant or even a lift without the high probability of completely mutilating her breasts – adhesions in her abdomen make a body lift or even liposuction to risky – The Botox and Restalyne just isn't working like it used to anymore – Her colorist had started clucking about all the 'grays' she was finding –

Last night she heard her hip pop while Perry was fucking her in triangle pose.

She'd always swore she'd never wind up like her mother – so dumpy and unattractive that daddy was forced to go out looking for other women to satisfy his needs.

She would've been better off marrying some old man like Danni (_although she would've been smart enough to make sure she was in the will before he kicked the bucket_) –

Instead she made the same dumb mistake her mother had made and married a _doctor_ – who had the perfect excuse to be out the house, who was surrounded by all sorts of young nubile sluts willing to do just about anything to get ahead (_and she would know, because she'd been one_)…

Well, she's not going to be like her mother – she'll leave Perry before he can have the _chance_ to even think about screwing Mahoney, or that blonde bubbly one that trails Mahoney –

She packs her bags and makes reservations to stay at one of the nicest hotels in town (_on Perry's dime naturally – her body would still be tight if she hadn't pushed two kids out of it for him_) –

As if summoned by some sixth sense, Perry comes home early and catches her on her way out.

"Where are you going," He asks, and she sees the paranoid fear in his eyes that hasn't been there in a long time. Not since the last time she put it there.

"It's over," She says brusquely, pursing her lips and wincing as she realizes how deep her frown lines have gotten.

Perry looks dumbfounded, and she uses it to her advantage as she pushes past him out the door –

At least that was her plan.

She flinches as he tosses her with a loud grunt over his shoulder and slams the door shut.

"Let me go you asshole," She hisses, because the kids are down for their nap and she hadn't wanted them to watch her leave.

"Oh no-ho-ho Rumplestiltskin, not by the hair on your chinny chin chin," Perry snarls, dropping her onto the couch.

Great, ugly jokes. It's already started – he's probably already started grooming some little tramp to be his on call ho.

He towers over her, his body still strong and fit after all these years – swiping his thumb over his nose.

"What the hell is your problem," He asks _with concern_, his eyes looking her over with critically – undoubtedly realizing just how _old_ she's gotten—

"I'm not going to end up like my mother, staying at home with the kids while you fuck your way through every nurse and intern at the hospital," The words burst from her old feeble lips leaving her exposed to his mockery.

He _actually_ looks _confused_ – like she doesn't know how this game works… how men eventually find that younger woman that makes them 'feel alive' again and leave the ugly fat ass wife at home with the brats.

"I'm not fucking anyone but you…," He mutters – and he's got that damn analytical look on. "And I don't want anyone else."

"Now," She says bitterly, glancing towards the door and wondering if she can make it to the door before him –

She'll probably just fall and break her hip.

"Ever," He says in that rare sappy tone that occasionally comes out of him that makes her want to beat the _shit_ out of him because she wants to _believe _him.

"Dr. Quinlan won't do the surgery –," she says, hating the whine that's found its way in.

"Which one," Perry says, voice quiet and non-judgmental, even though she knows he hates plastic surgery on principle and on her in particular.

"All of them. They're 'too risky' he says."

"Well, if he didn't even stick an innuendo in there, he must be serious."

"So I'm leaving –," She mutters pushing away from him and standing.

He catches her hand and pulls her back down onto the couch.

"Jorderoo…, look at me," He says softly, turning to face her head on.

"What, your reflection smash the mirror?"

"Really look at me," He says flatly, not rising to her bait for once.

She groans, sighs, closes her eyes and takes a deep breath – then re-opens them…

This close, paying this much attention she can see the crows feet around the corner of his eyes – the furrows etched around his mouth and on his forehead – his hair that has gone so gray – Despite his physique he's packed on a few pounds –

"Fuck, you've gotten old."

He laughs and pulls her into an embrace that for once she allows.

"I love you," He whispers in her in ear, and warmth burbles into his chest. "No resi-slut is going to take your place."

She snorts against his chest and leans in closer, not replying – but she really doesn't have to.

"You know… with all the money we'll be saving on surgery, we could always pay someone to follow you around and worship you."

She laughs out loud at that, and for the first time in twenty years she doesn't care about the lines it'll leave.


End file.
